Trapped in a Serpent's Coils
by Lady-Without-a-Heart
Summary: Following the prompt of Harry being abandoned at the age of four by the Dursley's and being raised by a magical snake. Rating may go up. First fic, so please leave constructive criticism!
1. Chapter 1

**Trapped in a Serpent's Coils**

Disclaimer: Own HP?* _Sighs pitifully_* not yet.

* * *

**_A Pitiful Prolog:_**

Pretty green eyes opened sleepily, then closed again, before snapping back open. Little Harry gasped in horror. Today was his fourth birthday, and, instead of the normal yelling of how he was an undeserving freak who didn't get presents, the Dursley's had done something different.

The day had started out wonderful, Harry was given extra food (instead of only one piece of toast, he got two), and was exempted from several chores. He even got a treat, the Dursley's were going to a nature persevere, and he was allowed to go, too.

Harry had giggled and bounced excitedly the whole way there, his inner child not yet beaten to death by maltreatment from his relatives. He had even chattered noisily to a sour faced Dudley for hours on end before they arrived.

The Dursley's had taken Harry quite a few miles in (very impressive for the whale like Vernon), before deciding to have a picnic. Harry had run around in the tall grasses unoticing that the plants began to look wilder, and wilder.

Later at a small clearing, the Dursley's sat down to east lunch. Harry was given a small sandwich, a real treat for a malnourished Harry, and a cup of juice with white pills stirred in, to the horror of Dudley Dursley, who promptly whined about how the freak was getting food that he wasn't.

As odd as this was, Harry, with the innocent naivety of any young child, didn't notice anything, but the fact that his family, whom he was supposed to trust, were giving him food. The last thing Harry heard before sleep claimed him was the angry voice of his uncle proclaiming, " Good riddance to the Freak."

That had been hours ago. Lunch was at noon, it was now pitch black out. Little Harry suddenly realized, he was very much alone…

* * *

**A/n: So… like it? Hate it? First fic, ever, so please, please, please, constructive criticism? Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Trapped in a Serpent's Coils**

**Disclaimer: Own HP?* ****_pouts_***** still no own. **

" Avada Kedavra"- English

_$ Avada Kedavra$-_ Parseltongue

* * *

**_A Foul First :_**

Harry whimpered pitifully. Despite the fact that his family had never shown any signs of loving him, in Harry's young mind, the Dursley's were a symbol of protection, and he hurried to find them, unwittingly plowing deeper into the forest surrounding his clearing as he blundered about in the dark.

Little feet were sore and aching from treading on rocky ground, and little hands were grass stained and bleeding from clutching grass as the boy tripped and toddled along. Finally the child sat down and began to cry.

"Bumby, I want my Bumby," the little boy wailed as he plopped himself on the ground. Bumby was the worn old teddy bear Harry had managed to swipe from Dudley and had hidden in his little cupboard. He had not taken the bear that morning, thinking he would return, and now missed the little stuffed creature terribly. Harry sat crying for a very long time.

Over the sound of his own sobs; however, the child began to hear a strange sibilant voice cackling to itself. _$ Hee hee, I'll kill you and you and you, oh, and you too! Hee hee, a widdle nessssty full of mousssseys all for meessss! Hee hee! $_ Harry crawled over to where the sound was coming from, and he gaped in wonder at the strange sight before him. There, hovering over a nest of terrified mice was the single largest reptile Harry had ever seen.

She was stunning with dark green scales the color of moss and black green rings on her body colored like the bed of a stagnant lake; however, her scale glimmered prettily in the moonlight and her maw was slightly parted to reveal long black fangs and a thin black forked tongue. Her glowing eyes with slit pupils suddenly dilated and flickered to Harry. _$Ohssss, Another foodlingssss for the tummiessss come here ikle bitty foodlingssss don't be ssssscared. It'll only hurtssss lotsssss! $_

Startled, Harry took a step backwards… and tripped and fell flat on his bottom. _$ Pwetty ssssnakie is talking to me? $ _he gasped. The snake paused and hissed, dumbstruck_, $ Ikle foodlingssss issss a sssspeaker? Then … not an ikle foodlingssss? Sssso what issss now? $_ While the poor snake was trying to comprehend this sudden change, Harry, as he hadn't been taught any self preservation tactics whatsoever, crawled over to the pretty snake.

Unfortunately for the boy, exhaustion had made his limbs weak and noodle like, and he tumbled forward, right into the coils of the snake. She looked down in surprise, as a little Harry petted her scales and giggled again _$ Sssso pwetty. $_ he murmured sleepily. Her eyes, as much as a deranged serpent's could, softened and she cooed _$ Ikle bitty hachlingssss ssssleepssss now. I isss heresies.$ _Harry murmured again as he snuggled into her coils before falling asleep, not even noticing that she had resumed terrorizing the mice.

* * *

Harry awoke to angry hissing sounds. _$ I knew my mate wassss crazy, but not thissss crazy $,_ a male voice snapped. The female snake just giggled and said _$Lookssssiessss, I gotsss yousss a Hatchlingsss why you no happy? $_ The male simply glared at his mate. _$ Me, acknowledge a ssssmelly human brat assss my hatchling? No Way! I bet it'sssss not even a sssspeaker. $_

He gave a snaky pout as his mate ignore him for the child and winced she began to cooed at the brat. _$ Come onssss Hatchlingsssss open your ikle mouthy and speak for mumsies$_ Harry was utterly confused. _$ youss isss my mommy? But Auntie and Uncle said Fweaks don't have pawents and dats why mine died. $_ If the snake had been a Basilisk, most of the forest would have been petrified. _$ I'll killssss them, I willssss. Ripssss the flesh from bonessss I willssss then boillssss them alivessss before I skinsss them and, and I -$ $Enough$_ Her mate growled _$Don't scare the child. At least it' s a speaker. Fine, yes child we are your new parents, you are not a Freak. Now come along and lets go$_

* * *

**A/n: Sorry, my brain fried, I can't write anymore. Anyway, enjoy this chapter please, and I'll update soon! Thanks to DTDY for being my first ever reviewer! I loves you! Oh and if anyone guesses the serpent the snakes are based off of, I'll try to name them after you, or just suggest, a name, I don't care. Hint: Think Finnish mythology!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Trapped in a Serpent's Coils**

**Disclaimer: Own HP?* ****_stamps foot and pouts_***** Still no. **

" Avada Kedavra"- English

_$ Avada Kedavra$-_ Parseltongue

* * *

**_A Scaly Second:_**

The snakes led Harry back to their nest, a small cave formed under a rocky outcropping situated next to a shallow burbling spring. They had come upon a pretty little glen that looked like something out of a picture book Harry had seen in Dudley's room when he went to clean it. The two snakes began to bicker about the size of the nest_. $The child'sssss too big for ussss to fit comfortably now.$_ Said the male, _$ How will we fit until he'ssss grown? $ _

His mate completely ignore him, again, as she began to plan their new living situation. _$ The leafy pile will go theresss, and the grassiessss will go here, and the-$ $Are you even lisssstening to me?!$_ Yelled her mate. She smirked. _$Nope$_

Suddenly Harry's tummy gave a loud growl reminding him he hadn't eaten since his birthday lunch. The child whimpered as his tummy growled again. _$Mama, Papa hungry $_ he whispered, unsure if he should ask for food or not. Would they yell at him like the Dursley's did, saying that freaks didn't deserve food? _ $ Nosies Hatchlingssss$_ His new "mother" reprimanded. Harry's heart sank; did it mean they would starve him, too? Was it because even to them he was a freak? _$ Bad Hatchlingsss $_ She continued _$ Good hatchlingssssss say pleassseysss$_ Harry's heart rose again maybe he would get fed?

_$Please Mama, Papa hungry$_ He tried again. His mother squealed happily_. $ Yesssiesss Hatchlingssss, we go eats now, okaysssss?"_ Harry giggled as he was led away. _$ Bye, bye Papa$ $ Bye Hatchling!$_ The male called, before groaning, _ $Oh no, I've become attatched$_ Harry and his mother left him muttering angrily to himself.

_ $Now Hatchlingssssss,$_ she crooned. _$Lessssson number one, mice, Lisssten clossssely.$_ Harry frowned in confusion. Mice weren't food were they? However, before he could explore the thought, his mother shrieked happily that she had found an "ikle mousey nest" and began her lesson.

* * *

A few hours, and several mice later, Harry was full and sleepy. _$Nappy mama?$ _ he asked tentatively. _$Yessiesss ikle Hatchlingssss, we goesss backsss now. Bathiessss then beddy bye!$_ Harry toddled behind her obediently as the returned to the nest, yawning and rubbing his eyes with his tiny fists periodically as they went.

At the nest, Harry wandered over to the stream before plopping himself down and splashing around. Papa Snake was kicked out of the nest in the middle of his nap to watch over Harry as his mate resumed fixing up the nest. He sighed as he stretched out to bathe in the evening sun, before he was suddenly doused with water. He looked around startled before groaning. Harry giggled happily and squealed _$ Play Papa, play pleasssse. $_ The male snake groaned pitifully again.

Quite a bit of time later a still slightly damp Harry was ensconced firmly between a happily cooing female snake and her mate, slowly drifting off to sleep. _$Sssstory Mama, story pleassse?$ _Harry asked sleepily. He had often heard Dudley ask his Auntie for stories, and, now that he had a mommy, he wanted one, too.

The female thought for a moment before saying, _$ Okaysss Hatchling, let me tell yousss about the Wizarding World, neh?$ _Harry gasped _$Wizards, like with magics? But Uncle say magic no exists.$ _The snakes chuckled. _$Then how are you sssspeaking to ssssnakesss then Hatchling? Now ssssettle down." _Thus Harry fell asleep dreaming of Castles, broomsticks, wands, and colorful spells, as the pair of snaked continued to weave a picture of a strange and enchanting world.

* * *

**A/n: Hi Hi! So I got Nutella today, and as an expression of my joy, I decided to update. Not much happens, but it is an update! Anyways, please review? It'll make my day! Naming the snakes will only last until next update, so, hurry! Oh, and:**

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**I posted a story,**

**So please review**

**Yay! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Trapped in a Serpent's Coils**

**Disclaimer: Own HP?* ****_best puppy dog eyes_***** please gimme? I no has. **

" Avada Kedavra"- English

_$ Avada Kedavra$-_ Parseltongue

* * *

**_A Thoughtful Third:_**

The next morning, Harry woke up warm and not very hungry, which was very surprising as he couldn't remember the last time he had woken up like so. He wriggled around and reached his arms up to stretch… only to find he couldn't. Panicking, Harry's eyes popped open, just to see everything in strange and bluish colors. His heart rate slowed as Harry remembered the wonderful changes that had occurred the day before, he had found a family, if an oddly shaped one, and he grinned happily at the thought before snuggling back down in contentment.

Suddenly, the nest began to move and shift as the two serpents were awakened by the movements and sounds emitted by the child. Both snakes groaned wearily.

_$Isss the Ikle Hatchlingssss awakesss?$ _mumbled his mother _$ Doesss itssss needsss foodlingsss? Käärmebe a dearsssiesss and feedsss it$_

_$ You brought it here Dearessst$_ whined her mate _$ You sssshut it up $_

As the two snakes continued fighting, little Harry removed his numb hands from underneath them and wandered outside to play in the sun. The day was much brighter outside the plant covered den and Harry giggled quietly as he crawled over to and began splashing in the spring. After a few minutes, the two snakes slithered out of the nest, and the female squealed happily.

_$I hasss ssssuch a sssmart Ikle Hatchlingsss I dosss! Now finisssshess wassshingsss upsss and then time for brekkiesss!$_

Harry nodded and got up._ $ Yesss Mama,$_

* * *

After a brief kerfuffle between the snakes on who had to take the Hatchling out to hunt again (it ended in both being forced to go) the trio set off to learn lesson number two.

_$Next lesssson Ikle Hatchlingssss, Ikle bitty bunny wabbitsssss.$_ Hissed his mother happily _$Ikle bunniessss ssscream ssso ssssweetly assss they died.$_

The conversation continued in this vein until they stumbled upon a rabbit warren. All eyes zoned in on the warren's mouth.

_$Watch and learnsss ikle Hatchlings, and don't worriessss if theyssss ssscreamssss, it doesssen't hurtssss them too badssss, only feelssss agony!$ _ Sighed the female snake joyfully.

They proceeded to spend the rest of the morning rabbit hunting before Harry's mother announced it was time to head back. Her mate promptly thwacked her on the head with his tail and scolded her.

_$Weren't you the one who used to be a familiar? Humans need fruits and leafy things. Otherwise they starve.$_

Harry looked confused at the statement. _$What's a familiar Mama?$_

The snake looked surprised for a moment, then explained, _$Familiarssss are ikle creaturessss who have bonded to humany petsssesss and helpssss themssss. In retur, themsss are housssed, and ssserved foodlingssss.$_

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, before asking _$So then who wasss Mama's pet?$_

At this, the Male Snake puffed up in pride _$Why, Hatchling, your Mother bonded to a very powerful witch, who wassss a revolutionary fighter for a good causssse that was lead by the great and powerful Lord Voldemort. Sssshe wassss captured by the horrible Order of the Phoenix$ _At this the male shivered _$Horrible birdssss, anyway, thisss detesssstable group of craziessss got her thrown in Azkaban, which issss why your mother issss out here with me, insssstead of being pampered in a manor.$_

Harry's eyes were wide open in wonder, and he hissed breathlessly, _$What wassss her name?$_

His mother laughed _$ Why, Ikle Hatchlingssss, my Ikle baby humany petssss wasss none other than the infamousss Bellatrix Lestrange!"_

* * *

**A/n: Hi everyone! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was really busy! And *****_looks down sheepishly*_**** you can thank everyone who reviewed, especially Stardust of Orion, for inspiring me to stare blankly at my computer until my writer's block went away, otherwise I wouldn't have updated today either. Well, if anyone has a name for the female, I'd be happy to hear it, but the opportunity to have her named after you is gone, and the inspiring mythology will be revealed later in the story. Seriously though, suggest something, because I honestly just named the male, snake, in Finnish (Correct me if I'm wrong though!). Please review, it lets me know you care!**

**Ceti H. Black- Why thank you, I- wait, was that a compliment or an insult?**

** - Thank you! What can I say, I ****_love_**** sugar!**

** - Thank you ****_*blushes*_**** I try!**

**Stardust of Orion- Thank you, thank you, ****_thank you_****! You are the best ever! ****_*hugs*_**** Also, kudos for seeing the resemblance between the characters, I hadn't noticed until I'd already posted the chapter! Please tell me what you think of this one! Also I used the word toddle because he was tired and nervous and probable couldn't walk well, while the childish speech was because he probably ignored and not allowed to talk much at the Dursley's. So, thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Trapped in a Serpent's Coils**

**Disclaimer: Own HP?* ****_sniffles pitifully_***** Why I no has? **

" Avada Kedavra"- English

_$ Avada Kedavra$-_ Parseltongue

* * *

**_A Frightful Fourth:_**

_Seven Years Later_

A rustling of feathers woke Harry up from his nap. There, seated next to him was a small brown owl. Harry raised a brow and stared down at the bird. It glared haughtily back and stuck out its leg, shaking the limb impatiently. Harry continued to stare at it. Suddenly the bushes rustled and a pair of huge snakes slithered into view.

The female squealed happily. _$Ikle Hatchlingsss isss sssilly. Why isss lookingsss at the Ikle foodlingsss when Ikle Hatchlingsss isss not a Basilissssk?$_

_$It'ssss for you, Mother$ _Harry hissed with a smirk. _$I'm sssure the Ikle birdy will ssscream delightfully for you.$_

The owl, which had begun to look quite… uncomfortable when the snakes arrived, looked absolutely petrified when Harry began to hiss. In fact, its little heart stopped for a moment when all three of the family looked at the bird with strange, hungry, expressions. It barely had time to give an avian meep before it was attacked.

Harry looked on in cool disinterest as the owl was tortured before plucking a letter off its foot. He had seen his mother eat way too many times before to feel anymore pity for the meals. Curious, Harry broke the seal on the envelope and snickered.

_$The old goat really ssstill thinksss I'm with the whalessss. Pathetic. I wonder what hisss face will be like when I don't ssshow?$_

His father, who had slithered over when he was rebuffed for "cramping" his mate's "style," looked up in surprise.

_$Of coursssse you are going Hatchling, what we have taught you is not enough. You can't just blunder on through life tosssssing Cruciossss around. You must become more powerful to attract a mate. Or do you need the Talk, again?$_

Harry grimaced. The Talk had happened just months prior and had scarred him for life. It was useless and, in fact, he wasn't even sure it applied to humans! Really, scale seduction? He shuddered again.

_$Fine Father, let's make a bet. If the Goat can find me before school starts in a month, I'll go. If not, we run. Or we could just kill them all.$_

The male sighed and whimpered brokenly, _$Oh, dear Ajatar, why did you have to take after your mother? Didn't I suffer enough before? You two make my scales grey before my time. I can't go through life preaching morals and ethics to two people when I didn't have much to start with anyway! $_

He sighed again and prodded a (naturally) grey scale before considering his options. He could attempt to force his hatchling to go (one glance at his mate scrapped that idea, he would just start killing people), or he could agree now, hope for the best, and beg his mate to manipulate Harry later. Wow, tough choice.

_$Fine.$_

Harry grinned, no way he could lose this bet. _$Anyways, Father I've been meaning to ask, who is Ajatar?$_

The male looked nonplussed _$ I never told you? Why sssshe issss-$ _

Suddenly, branches near the den snapped. Voices began to become audible.

"Hey Professor Dumbledore, are you sure the tracking spell on the letter said this way? I still see nothing."

An elderly man's voice replied back in a jolly fashion. "Of course my dear boy, of course."

Harry groused angrily. _$Crap.$_

* * *

**A/n: Bet no one saw ****_that_**** coming! Ajatar is a demon of Finnish mythology, (I think) who gave birth to snakes. The male is directly a child of this demon, so probably is very powerful. Please do correct me if I got anything wrong. Please review, they give me this warm fuzzy feeling that real people are reading and enjoying my work.**

**Alice's Lover- Thank you very much, I'm glad you think so. Don't worry, I'll try updating every day or two!**

** - Thanks, I hope you'll like how it ends up!**

**Ceti H. Black- Thank you! ****_*grins happily*_**** Yay!**

**Lemrinth- Thanks, and yep he will!**

**Stardust of Orion- Thank you lots and lots! I know this wasn't quite what you expected, but I hope you like it! His name, Käärme, means snake in Finnish (pretty sure about this). I know, really unimaginative, but this ****_is_**** coming from a girl who named her turtles light green and dark green in Chinese… Yeah, kerfuffle just popped into my head when I was writing and I just ****_had_**** to used it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Trapped in a Serpent's Coils**

**Disclaimer: Own HP?* ****_looks up in longing_***** Can I has for Christmas? **

" Avada Kedavra"- English

_$ Avada Kedavra$-_ Parseltongue

* * *

**_A Fateful Fifth:_**

Harry's eyes darted around fearfully for a moment before he abruptly turned and ran.

_$Hatchling$ _growled his father, _$You promised to go to school when the Goat found you!$_

Harry spared his father a glance and a smirk before panting out, _$Yeah, but he hasn't got me yet!$_

Meanwhile, his mother was having the time of her life. _$ I hasssn't been in a good chasssse in yearsssss! Yessss run Ikle craziessss run. YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! Mwahahahahaha!$_

Harry cackled along with her, but hissed _$Mother dearessst, asss, much assss I love you, I mussst insssissst that it is you that is the crazy one.$_

This lighthearted banter was put to an end when a very pale, bat like man appeared in front of the trio. Wizards in long robes materialized around him and surrounded Harry. All of a sudden, an old man with a long flowing beard materialized and twinkled his eyes at Harry.

"Harry my boy, good to see you. We've come to take you to Hogwarts for your schooling. Come along now."

Harry carefully avoided the eyes of the creepy old man. His parents had warned him against this, as apparently, wizards were prone to tricking others to make eye contact and then read each other's minds that way. What creepers.

"Professor, does he even understand us?" A lady with wild pink hair was alternating between looking at Harry like an interesting sort of bug, and looking at Dumbles for assurance. How pathetic.

_$Oh, Ajatar$ _Hissed Harry in mock horror, _$It'sss-it'sss, oh what do the mugglessss call it… ah! It'sss walking bubblegum! It's alive!$_

_$Hatchling$ _Scolded his father, _$Now is not the time to make…odd jokes about hair, you must go with the muggleloving Goat to school.$_

Their conversation was brought to an end when the pink haired lady recovered from shock long enough to scream "He speaks parseltongue!" and trip backwards out of sight. Moments later an "I'm ok!" was yelled out.

Harry and the snakes winced. Harry looked pitifully at his father before asking, _$Mussst I really go with thossse idiotssss? I'll die of stupid overdosssse, or worssssse! I might become one of them!_

The male looked incredibly indecisive for a moment. Surely he and his mate could remember _something_ more to teach their hatchling? Those Order idiots could really mess up their child. They could even turn him into a filthy _mugglelover_… No he had to stand firm…but still. Hastily, to reduce his chances of changing his mind, the snake blurted out,

_$No Hatchling, you must go. Although you may want to pray to Ajatar every day that the crazy doessssn't rub off on you… You'll be fine, you'll have usss with you! $_

During all this… his mate was bouncing up and down in glee. _$Road trip, road trip! Sssee ya later ssssuckersss!$_

The old man finally recovered enough to shakily cast a translation spell on Harry, and restated his previous spiel. As Harry looked at the outstretched hand of the Headmaster, he hesitated before saying,

"If I'm going, my snakes come too."

For a second there, Harry could have sworn he saw the Goat's eyes harden, before he twinkled again and nodded in agreement. As Harry took the old coot's hand, the last thing he heard was his father's yell of $_Tähdet hurry up or we'll leave you!$, _before he felt the horrid sensation of a hook below his navel pulling him away.

* * *

**A/n: First I want to apologize to jeannette . rothenberger and lori . ravenheart . They reviewed and I tried to thank them, but it seems my computer decided to go on strike... Anyway, I know this is short, but I wasn't going to post anything today ****_at all_****, so atleast it's something! Well for anyone who wants to know, the female's name, Tähdet, means stars in Finnish, I think. If I get this wrong, please let me know! I would love it if you reviewed, they make me want to write even more!**

**Kamaliane- Thanks so much, I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Alice'sLover- Thank you again, I really am glad you like it so much!**

**Ceti H. Black- So true! I know, I'm sorry this one is, too. It's too late to think!**

**Lemrinth- He will… Thank you for reviewing!**

**Jeannette . rothenberger- Thanks! I'm happy you found it funny!**

**H2714- Thank you! I try to add some humor into it. I'm happy you like it!**

**Kyuubichild717- Yes he will, and thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Trapped in a Serpent's Coils**

**Disclaimer: Own HP?* ****_pouts_***** I want now! **

" Avada Kedavra"- English

_$ Avada Kedavra$-_ Parseltongue

**_A Stupendous Sixth:_**

When Harry opened his eyes again, they had appeared in front a stunning castle. It was gorgeous, enchanting, and much larger than any muggle house, or ranger's cabin, Harry had ever seen. For several minutes all the little serpentine family could do was look on in astonishment, before several cracks of apparition snapped them out of their stupor.

The bat like man and the pink haired lady, as well as a man with a horribly scarred face and a fake eye appeared. Harry was bewildered by their mode of transportation.

_$Father, how are they able to appear from one place to another like thisss?$_

_ $It isss through Apparation. One of the few and mosssst common featsss normal wizardsss are capable of, Apparation is usssed in transsssport and isss done by focussssing on a location and willing your magic to take you there. Children do not usssse thissss independently becaussse of the high chance of sssplinching themselvessss, meaning leaving a body part behind.$_

By the end of this… riveting lecture, Harry was half asleep and all the order members were quaking, even the Goat looked dissaproving. Harry was starting to have an uncomfortable feeling that the wizards were afraid of snakes. The old Goat patted Harry condescendingly on the head and said to him,

"Harry my boy, as your Headmaster; I must insist that you speak in English. Translation spells only last so long you know!"

Harry was going to snap back at the headmaster asking how he would know when he was raised in the wild, when his father stopped him.

_ $Play along.$_

_ $What!$_

_ $Now!$_

Harry sighed before replying sweetly, " Of course Headmaster, I will do my best!"

Dumbles looked pleased for a moment before turning his creepy grandfatherly smile to Harry and saying to him, "Well then my boy, let's leave your snakes with-"

At that moment, a loud crack interrupted him. There, laying pathetically on the ground was a tiny man completely entangled in Tähdet's coils.

_$Fassster Ikle foodlingsss, fassster! Musssh! Musssh! Onward march and I willssss killsss you quickly, I sssswearsssesss$_

Harry chuckled before turning to the perturbed Headmaster. "She likes him," he explained.

It was true, if his mother didn't like the man, he would have been killed immediately. "Now Headmaster, where will we be staying?"

The old Goat gritted his teeth almost imperceptibly before leading Harry into the Castle.

* * *

Inside the castle was just as beautiful as the out, with shadowy corners and shifting stairs, begging to be explored. Talking portraits and moving suits of armor contributed even more to the feeling of magic in the air. Harry and his parents were led to a painting down the hall from a portrait of a fat lady in pink. On their portrait was a grinning, friendly looking man in red robes that Harry could not help but feel he shouldn't trust.

Once inside his room, Harry was told to rest and that the next day someone would take him to the mediwitch's office, then if he were up to it, to go shopping. Harry collapsed on his bed in a boneless manner, while his parents coiled themselves around him for warmth.

_$Hatchling,$_ said his father, _$You musssst behave yourself, thissss way the mugglelover will not monitor you asss much, leaving you free to do assss you pleasssse.$_

Harry pouted, but agreed. His mother, (who was still suffering from the giggle attacks that the apparation gave her) shrieked out,

_$Yesss Ikle Hatchlingssss, gain the filthy mugglelover'ssss trusssst, and when he leassst expectsss it… kill him. Bring the entire wizarding world to your feet.$_

Harry gave an insane giggle before he hissed _$Excellent idea mother.$_

Harry once again fell asleep dreaming in a new place while listening to his parent's stories; however, this time, they weren't innocent dreams filled with Castles and spells, but of blood, screams, and world domination.

* * *

**A/n: How was it? Am I moving too fast? Please tell me! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! I know this was a confusing chapter! I tried to write while listening to Black Sabbath, but it didn't work out so well! I had to change to Buddhist chants to get back in ****_the zone_****… I also wanted to thank Alice's Lover for agreeing to beta for me *****_squeals and glomps my poor beta* _**** I love you! Please review, I love the warm happiness from knowing what I write is enjoyable to others! Also, if you see anything you wish to critique on, please let me know!**

**Ceti H. Black- I'm sorry for making it seem like I'm teasing you! I want to thank you for all your support!**

**Breakable Angel- Either one works I think. Thank you very much, and I am very happy you are enjoying this!**

**Elfwyn- Aww, thanks, you're sweet! I'm glad you like it so much!**

**Dracfirewolves- Thank you! I know, I was laughing when I wrote it, too! This is what you get when I write when suffering from extreme sleep deprivation!**

**GoodNaughtyGirl- Thank you, I'm happy you like it!**

**Manapohaku2- Thank you for reading and enjoying my story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Trapped in a Serpent's Coils**

**Disclaimer: Own HP?* ****_pouts_***** I want now! **

" Avada Kedavra"- English

_$ Avada Kedavra$-_ Parseltongue

* * *

**_A Salutary Seventh:_**

The next morning, Harry woke to light streaming into his eyes. He was about to roll over and fall asleep, when he realized that the surface he was laying on was oddly soft for a pile of grass. Harry stiffened immediately and tried to remember what had happened the day before. Where was he? Suddenly, knocking on the door brought forth a rush of memories.

An annoyed voice on the other side of the door call out angrily, "Get up Potter, it's time to go to see Madame Pomfrey!"

Madame Pomfrey? Who was that? Oh! The Mediwitch, he was supposed to see her today. Harry groaned and sat up; displacing his two snakes whom immediately began to squabble for the warm patch of bed he had left behind. This, as usual, led to a victorious Tähdet and a pathetically whining Käärme. Harry had, by this point finally finished shuffling to the door and yanked it open. He glared balefully at the old bat who stood outside his door.

"Grrr."

"Up Potter, I don't have all day." With that, the old bat spun around and left, his robes flaring. Harry, who was still in the rags he'd stolen from rangers at the preserve, trotted after the man, his parents behind him. When they finally arrived at the infirmary, Harry had broken out of his post slumber haze. The Mediwitch, a rather friendly looking older lady took one look at Harry and tsked angrily at the bat.

"Severus! The poor boy looks exhausted! And what pestilence ridden rags are he wearing?!"

This loud chiding went on for several minutes before the tall man finally had enough and glaring death at the Mediwitch, stalked proudly out of the infirmary. With that distraction gone, the elder witch turned her full attention on Harry. While she bustled around him casting diagnostic spells, she began to criticize his weigh, his clothing, and then… she went too far.

"Honestly though! Living with two snakes?! I wonder what horrid disease they gave you!" scolded to witch disapprovingly.

The room froze for a moment before the temperature began to drop. As the serpentine trio all met her gaze at once, Pomfrey could have sworn her very blood froze. Harry looked very intimidating, all 4'2" of him, with wild malachite eyes and weaving snakes behind him, he was the very picture of some fairy tale changeling.

"Don't you ever dare insult my parent_sss again, undersssstand?$_ Harry was too angry to realize that the last part of the sentence was spoken in parseltongue. He simple got up and walked out of her infirmary, leaving Madame Pomfrey collapsed against a hospital bed clutching her heart.

* * *

After twenty minutes of pointless wandering, Harry was willing to admit, in the privacy of his own mind, that perhaps his actions were a bit rash. Just as he was about to beg his parents to help him get, err… unlost, he spotted the tiny man from last night rounding a corner. Harry was very amused when the little man suddenly looked up and squeaked in fear.

"Hello sir, I'm Harry Potter. Who might you be?" asked Harry politely.

The poor man was so distraught at the very sight of Tähdet he didn't reply for a moment. Then as if registering other beings in the hall beside the enormous snake for the first time, he squeaked again in shock. Harry could literally see him try to pull himself together, a great feat as Tähdet was hissing death threats to the "ikle bitty foodlings." A few moments later, he was coherent enough to reply.

"Well, Mr. Potter," the little man squeaked, feigning composure, "My name is Professor Flitwick and I am the Charms teacher at Hogwarts as well as the head of the House Ravenclaw."

Harry smiled and decided to pump the professor for information. "A teacher! Well Professor, were the rest of the people whom retrieved me also teachers?"

The two wandered off down the corridor together in amicable conversation occasionally punctured by Tähdet's whines of _$Can I hasss the ikle bitty Foodlingsss now? Ikle Hatchlingss, I promissse not to leave any… evidence behindsss!$_

* * *

**A/n: Sorry it isn't very interesting; this chapter was just here to tie up some loose ends. I just want to thank Alice's Lover for being an amazing beta and helping me! If there are any problems anyone spots please tell me and I will fix it. Also, people have been asking about why Harry spoke English so well, that's because in one of the earlier chapters, I had Dumbledore cast a translation spell on Harry (Or maybe I was just hallucinating… can someone make sure and tell me?) Please review! By now you must know how much it means to me!**

**Stardust of Orion- You're most welcome! Thank you very much for you reviews; they are very encouraging, and helpful! I'm ecstatic that you found it funny! Thank you so much for your support! Yes, the man was Flitwick, before I started writing the chapter I had a sudden image of that in my head and well…**

**Midnight69060- Thank you very much for reviewing and liking my story, I'm glad you like it!**

**Repeating Siren- Thank you! I'm very happy you like Tähdet! Don't worry, I'll make sure you get your parseltongue accent eventually!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Trapped in a Serpent's Coils**

**Disclaimer: Own HP?* ****_wishes upon a star_***** I wants please! **

" Avada Kedavra"- English

_$ Avada Kedavra$-_ Parseltongue

* * *

**_An Exasperating Eighth:_**

Finally, after several minutes of walking, Harry and Professor Flitwick had arrived at the Great Hall. Once again, the little family was held captive by the beauty of the Castle as they gazed up at the enchanted ceiling that was showing the sky. Harry gave a start as the Charms Professor ambled passed him still lecturing on the proper wand holding techniques for basic Charms. The group moved to the Head table to join the other teachers. Harry was seated sandwiched between the bat like Professor and a large hairy giant of a man.

"Harry my boy," stated Dumbledore in his grandfatherly tone, "Introductions, Introductions! Next to you, on your right, is Professor Snape, the Potions professor, then to your left is Hagrid…"

By the time the introductions were finally over, Harry couldn't remember even half the names of the people, and he was getting a pounding headache from the grating sounds of the Headmaster's voice. All the teachers turned to Harry and looked at him expectantly. After a moment, he realized that he was supposed to say something to them. Harry opened his mouth… only to let out a loud hiss.

The reactions of the teachers were hilarious to say the least. Most flinched and paled, Flitwick squeaked and fell off his chair, Snape cringed, and Hagrid shrank from him in fear. Harry felt proud of himself, although outwardly he appeared stunned; the first steps to world domination were obviously to terrify everyone you came in contact with.

Dumbledore frowned, the twinkle in his eyes dimmed, and he chided, "My boy, it's not polite to play tricks on others, now apologize."

Harry could have sworn that Professor Snape muttered something about his father, but he was too busy grumbling to his family to take heed.

_ $Oh, Ajatar, he'ssss ssso ssstupid! He doesssn't even know when hissss own transsslation ssspell ended.$_

It took roughly ten minutes, and lots of hand gestures, before the old coot realized he had to refresh the spell. This, of course, led to a lecture on why Harry should have been more dedicated to learning English. Dumbles was quite insistent that, although Harry had only been speaking English for a matter of hours, and with the aid of a spell no less, he should have mastered the language and been able to recite eloquent speeches. Stupid _and_ delusional.

When the rant was over and the last disappointed look shot his way, Harry was sent out to shop with Hagrid; however, Harry had been forced out of the front doors without his parents. He was starting to feel that there was a conspiracy going on... naw, he was just being paranoid. They had almost gotten to the end of the Hogwarts wards when all of a sudden Harry remembered something really important. It took lots of hissing, cringing, and gesticulating before Harry could finally drag a pale Hagrid back to the school.

Once back at the front doors of Hogwarts, Harry and Hagrid were forced to knock and wait a long while before anyone opened the door. During the confusion that followed in which Harry, whose translation spell still had not been renewed, was interrogated for returning so early, Harry's parents managed to run-, or rather slither-outside and hide in the bushes. The covering actually did them no good, as Tähdet spent her time squealing,

_$Oh hidesss and sssseekss. I lovesss thisss game. When I ssseeks, I gets to finds the ikle Hideysss kills them all!$_

It took another half an hour for Harry to convey his needs, and for Dumbles to refresh the spell, before he was allowed to leave. Harry groaned. If he stayed here much longer he definitely would die of stupid overdose. This day was not off to a good start. With that thought, he dragged Hagrid off again and tried to ignore his mother's evil cackles

* * *

Harry looked around him in wonder. Diagonally was bustling and full of life, filled with witches and wizards in sweeping, colorful robes, buy cauldrons, brooms, and other things he'd only heard of in stories.

At this point, Hagrid was half dragging Harry along with him to a huge building with parts of it plated in gold. Guarding the doors were some of the strangest creatures Harry had ever seen. Short, but vicious and grim looking, the goblins were not to be trifled with. As he passed them, Harry, being the well brought up hatchling he was, gave the goblin the traditional serpent greeting he was taught to. A polite nod, followed by the hisses,

_$It'sss an ikle foodlingssss! Hi ikle foodlings!$_

Harry was very sure this was the right greeting as his mother was enthusiastically doing so as well, and his father was pretending not to know her… Yep, everything was normal. The goblins Harry was talking to gave him odd looks but nodded back. Harry was really starting to think people in this world had a thing against snakes. That would explain the funny looks he got sometimes. The only other explanation was his half crazed grin and _that_ couldn't possibly be it.

Harry was led up to a counter where an annoyed looking goblin was waiting. "Key?" it demanded.

Hagrid spent minutes pulling… Ajatar knows what, from his pockets before handing a keycovered in_ something_ (Harry didn't really want to know) to the goblin. It wrinkled its nose in disgust before sharing a despairing glance with Harry. After approving the key, their goblin yelled for Griphook and a skinnier, slightly less threatening goblin materialized. Harry and Hagrid were then directed to a rickety looking cart that Harry wasn't sure wouldn't disintegrate when he touched it. As he got in, Harry could have sworn the goblin's eyes shone with a disturbingly familiar sadistic light uncomfortably reminiscent of his mother. That and the scared looks Hagrid gave the cart as they got in set off alarm bells in Harry's head.

Then the cart took off.

* * *

**A/n: I ****_finally_**** got a chapter over 1,000 words long! Proud of me? Sorry if this chapter is a bit haphazard, but my brain was basically soup by the end of it. I would like to thank my amazing beta, Alice's Lover, for being so helpful and awesome and for putting up with me! You have endless patience… ****_* squeals happily and glomps again* _****Well, hopefully, the translation spell thing is cleared up now, because rereading it now, even I got a headache tracking what I did with it. Yeah, I don't understand my own brain… Anyway, please review 'cause I loves you so much! Please let me know your opinions!**

**GoodNaughtyGirl- Thanks! I'm very happy you found it funny! About the last sentence, I know right? Lost count of how many times I've said something like that to worry my friends! Although now they've all started to doubt my sanity…**

**Ceti H. Black- Thanks! I love that you like Tähdet, she's so fun to write! 1,000 words! I did it, I kept my promise!**

**Charm13insomnia- Thank you! Glad you like it!**

**Stardust of Orion- Thank you! I do agree with you about Mme. Pomfrey though. I don't have anything against her and I have absolutely no clue how she ended up so bad.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Trapped in a Serpent's Coils**

**Disclaimer: Own HP?* ****_pouts_***** I want now! **

" Avada Kedavra"- English

_$ Avada Kedavra$-_ Parseltongue

* * *

_**A Nonsensical Ninth:**_

When the cart finally stopped, the passengers were in very different states of being. Harry and his mother bounced around with a maniacal light in their eyes. The _slightly_ unhinged duo had spent the entire time squealing _$Faster, faster$_ and were now bouncing in their seats hissing _$Again, again, let's go again!$_

The reactions of Hagrid and Käärme were just a bit less zealous. Hagrid was looking very pale and seemed like he was trying to keep his food down, while Harry's father was even greener than usual and was muttering about how he was pretty sure a clause in their mating kept Tähdet from exacting this kind of cruel and unusual punishment on him.

The goblin sneered in disgust at the queasy duo before leading the group over to a vault. Inside it were piles and piles of gold and artifacts.

_$Best get lotsss of gold Hatchling, we must retrieve enough supplies to assimilate into Wizarding society with ease.$ _hissed Käärme before he retreated under a pile of galleons to nurse his motion sickness.

Harry took a bag from the wall next to the door and began to stuff in galleons into it. He couldn't wait to buy as much of the cool new things he saw as possible. Finally, when the bag was both full and heavy (it had had an extension and feather light charm put on it) Harry stopped. Ignoring Hagrid's nervous questioning about the wisdom of taking so much money with him, Harry turned to leave… only to get dragged back by his parents.

_$Take the key from the oaf.$_

_$Wha- oh! Right!$_

Harry turned backed to face Hagrid and forced a smile. "Could I have the key to my vault please Hagrid?"

"I dunno 'arry, shudn't I give it back to Professor Dumbledore?"

Harry felt his eye twitch, "But Hagrid, doesn't it belong to me? Besides, it used to belong to my," Harry felt the bile rise in his throat, so he widened his puppy eyes, "to my parents! And I haven't got anything left from them. I don't even remember their names or faces…"

At this Harry trailed off, looked away, and pretended to sniffle. Hagrid, with a panicked look on his face, immediately handed over the key and started to proclaim what great people a James and Lily Potter were. Whatever, who cared about some light side losers anyway? Harry and his parents got in the cart while Hagrid was still rambling and blubbering, in fact, he was only cut off when the cart sped off. The goblin had, to Käärme's utter horror, complied with the begging of Tähdet and Harry, and they had shot away from the vault going even faster than before.

Once outside, the serpentine family had taken one look at Hagrid's pale features and grinned to each other.

_$Time to lossse the oaf!$_

"Hagrid," called Harry sweetly, "You look a bit off, why don't I make my own way around shopping, and you go take some time off?"

"Well 'arry, I don-"

The half giant was abruptly cut off as Harry shoved a few galleons at him, "Nonsense Hagrid, go have a drink, my treat. Why don't I just meet you when I'm done?"

Hagrid still looked a bit indecisive… right up until Tähdet reared up and started hissing at him.

_$Looksss you overgrown Foodlingsss, if we wassssn'tsss in public I'd killsss you I wouldsss, tearsss yousss to Ikle bitty bitsssess and eatssss yousss all up. No onesss would ever ssseesss yousss again…$_

After that Hagrid was more than happy to leave the little family behind, barely stopping to point out the tavern he would be staying at before he left. Once he was out of sight, the trio grinned at each other…well Tähdet and Harry did, Käärme was still quit woozy and was busy bemoaning his awful choice in love. Meanwhile, Harry and his mother had made a very important decision…

First stop?

Clothing shop.

* * *

**A/n: Hi everyone! I am alive! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating, but I've been unexpectedly busy, and my internet decided to go on vacation, so I could post any new chapters. Again, so sorry! I really hope you like this ridiculously short chapter and don't worry; I have a much longer one in the works! I want to thank Alice's Lover for all you've done thank you for having been my beta! Anyways, please review, you all know how much it means to me!**

**Ceti H. Black- Thank you! I'm glad you're pleased!**

**Manapohaku2- Thank you, and it'll be the next one, I promise!**

**Jeanette . rothenberger- This isn't quite theft, but I hope you like it!**

**Lemrinth- Not sure yet, but I hope you'll like how it turns out!**

**Cherrie-san- Nope, it's natural, but it does stand to reason that they're both insane, no?**

**Asherit- Thank you very much! I know right? The resemblance was uncanny, that's how I got the idea in the first place!**

**Alice's Lover- Thank you so much for what you've done for me! You've been really awesome! I love you!**

**Charm13insomnia- Nope he really isn't! :) Thank you!**

**Crimson Rouge Rot- Thanks, I'm glad you find it funny!**

**Rubellite Game- Thank you for your appreciation and encouragement, it means a lot to me!**

**Demongirl808- I'm glad you like Tähdet! Thank you and I'll try to be more consistent from now on!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Trapped in a Serpent's Coils**

**Disclaimer: Own HP?* ****_writes in a wish list_***** Wants please! **

" Avada Kedavra"- English

_$ Avada Kedavra$-_ Parseltongue

* * *

_**A Tedious Tenth:**_

The road to _Madam Malkin's _was long and harrowing, fill with dangers and wild beasts… Translation: The trio had to walk a couple of blocks to the nearest clothing store, however, they first had to fight their way through throngs vicious witches and wizards who were all going in the opposite direction and were more than happy to elbow or hex their way through a crowd, braving even pissed off giant reptiles like Käärme and Tähdet in their hurry. This, combined with two very directionally challenged snakes resulted in the little family arriving in the clothing store battered and out of breath some fifteen minutes after they exited Gringotts.

In _Madam Malkin's,_ Käärme was left to wallow in self pity while his mate and child squealed over fabrics and clothing. Harry really couldn't tell the difference between Payne's grey or slate grey trim, but whatever made his mother happy, right? Harry cheerfully translated his mother's demands for the plump, friendly woman who had introduced herself as Madame Malkin. Of course, in order to maintain a good front, Harry was forced to exclude some of his mother's more amusing comments, but unfortunately some people just couldn't take a few death/ torture threats. For example:

_ $Ssssilly ikle Foodlingssss can'tsss even tellssss the difference between Noir, Jet, and Onyx robesss. Ssssaid bringssss me the Noir ssssilkssss, but no, musssst disssobeysss. Ussselessss ikle Foodlingsss getsss tortured and killedssss. Perhapssss burned alivesss? Or flayed? I lovessss it when they sssscreamssss.$_

Translates to:

"Ahem, Madame Malkin, Forgive me for being a bother but I couldn't help noticing you accidentally brought a Jet colored robe for me. Could you please exchange this robe for one in Noir instead?"

Yup, all the interesting parts of the conversation were cut off and he had to be all polite and stuff. Harry sighed, what a_ pain_. It was two hours and a complete wardrobe later that the trio were finished and a relieved Madam Malkin ushered them out her door with a fake smile; just to burst into tears as a ferrety, pointy faced blond walked in the door. Perhaps she really liked the kid and hadn't seen him in a while?

After they'd left the shop, Harry realized that the streets had emptied some and the family happily explored. All the interesting shops overwhelmed Harry's senses and he could wait to go into them… until he remembered a problem. In his excitement, he had completely forgotten to get the shopping list from Hagrid.

_$Mother,$_ gasped Harry, $_do you remember_ _what we were supposed to get?$_

Tähdet just held up the shopping list with her tail and smirked, _$Don't worriessss ikle Hatchlingssss mumsssiesss hasss it all coverd.$_

Red faced Harry snatched it from her and marched off with a reluctant , _$Thank you mother.$_

In the apothecary, an excited Käärme forced Harry to buy a huge stash of all the ingredients they had. It was quite amusing to see the greedy look on the storekeeper's when they had show interest in buying several sets of bicorn horns. In fact, he surreptitiously slipped a grubby piece of paper into Harry's palm with the address of another apothecary he co owned in a place called Nocturn Alley.

For more _interesting _ingredients the man had said with a wink. Did the man think he was a native to the Wizarding world since Harry had changed out of his rags as soon as Madam Malkin was done? Whatever it was, Harry smirked back and pretended he knew what the dickens the man was talking about. And what was a Nocturn Alley anyway?

The next place the trio visited was the _Scribulus Writing Instruments_, the quill shop. There Harry bought loads of both parchment and quills, because while charcoal and bark or stolen pencils and paper were good writing utensils, they didn't really prepare one in the use of quills. Harry could foresee the need of hours upon hours of practice he would have to spend to be able to use a quill. Great. Of course Harry did splurge just a bit on some eagle feather quills to look good and Dict-a-quills to avoid note taking, but he felt he deserved it.

He was positive that he would look quite impressive using eagle feather quills verses the regular ones everyone else used. It was all about power, after all. Harry was going to be the next Dark Lord, and if people feared him from the beginning, they would be easier to subdue later. Cackling silently in his head, versus out loud like his mother was doing at that very moment, Harry paid for his purchases and left.

Harry glanced down at his supply list and groaned, there was still so much to get! After a family discussion, they headed over to _Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment_ for the more miscellaneous items. Two sets of scales, one in brass and one in silver, a telescope and many crystal vials, and several other odds and ends later, the family was ready to leave.

As his numerous bags began to become a bit cumbersome, despite the feather light charms, Harry decided to pay a visit to the a trunk shop. He wandered the entirety of the alley, but didn't see any; until he noticed a darker alley just off to the side of Diagon. Despite the protests of his parents, Harry decided to go in. It wasn't like it was some taboo Alley dedicated to the dark arts or anything, right?

Once there, Harry was delighted to find an, admittedly shifty looking, man selling trunks. Ten minutes later, a very scared salesman presented Harry with a beautiful trunk for half the original price while backing away from Harry's parents. Harry himself was unconcerned. Judging by his mother's threats to behead the man, she like him and just wanted to be friendly. All things considered, decapitation was a quick, relatively painless death. Harry inspected his new trunk again, just to be safe.

It had three compartments, the first of which was a potions room of sorts, complete with a gigantic "pantry" of sorts to keep his ingredients. The next was a library able fit up to 6,000 books. After this was a vault like compartment for miscellaneous items. Harry was very unsure of why anyone would want all of this unless they were smuggling something, but as it was the only model the man had at the moment, he forked the money over. Stupid overachieving wizards, making everything so complicated and expensive. The trunk could even be disguised as an emerald studded choker, because all the little kiddies these days wanted _that_.

Once that nightmare was over Harry popped on over to a dark, gloomy looking building he recognized as the sister store to the apothecary in Diagon and found some very interesting things, like runespoor eggs and cockatrice feathers. Of course, his potions crazy father made him buy out the store again. Well, at least his hobbies, although weird, were less lethal than his mother's. Fewer bodies to hide this way.

After Harry was finally able to drag his father away, they made their way back to sunny Diagon. The next stop was _Potage's Cauldron Shop_ for cauldrons. Besides the standard pewter cauldron, Harry's father also urged him to buy the self stirring one, arguing that it save a lot of time and shoulder pain. Harry was pretty sure it was only to make it easier for his father to use it, but whatever made him happy, right? It was still less destructive than his mother. Finally, the trio went to Flourish and Blotts for books. As Harry would definitely spend most of his time at the bookstore, they had opted to visit there last.

Upon entering the store, Harry had to use all his self control to avoid squealing like a… well like something being torture to death by his mother before she got creative with it. It was with great difficulty that Käärme and Tähdet were able to force Harry into buying his school books and advanced versions of those before they had to let him loose. It was another few hours and many galleons later that Harry ended up with half the book store. He had enough information to teach himself all seven years of school and then some.

Next up was a darker book store, back in Nocturn, perhaps? Harry's parents were adamant about teaching him more on the Dark Arts, and weren't taking no for an answer. Eventually, when the family met up with Hagrid again, it was late in the afternoon. The half giant was in the pub as agreed upon, but he was taking to an unfamiliar man wearing a purple turban. Seeing as the poor man looked very uncomfortable and a bit annoyed, the serpentine family swept by to interrupt.

Hagrid looked up from his very much one sided conversation as Harry sauntered over.

"Ah, 'arry, meet yur new Defense Against Dark Arts professor, Professor Quirrel!" the man bellowed.

At that moment, the stuttering professor looked up at Harry and their eyes met. Harry had to stifle a shock gasp. The man's eyes were blood red…

* * *

**A/n: Well, here's my much longer "Sorry for falling off the face of the earth" chapter. I know it's mostly that one annoying shopping scene, but I hope it wasn't too intolerable! I know the grammar is atrocious, but please bear with me. Alice's Lover has resigned and I'm a bit of an airhead when it comes to grammar (or life) so… Please review, I love you all and it means a lot to me!**

**Ceti H. Black- Thank you very much and how do you like this one? Much longer, right? Proud of me?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Trapped in a Serpent's Coils**

**Disclaimer: Own HP?* ****_writes in a petition_***** Should be given to fans! **

" Avada Kedavra"- English

_$ Avada Kedavra$-_ Parseltongue

* * *

_**An Elusive Eleventh:**_

Harry blinked and the Professor's eyes were brown again. Quickly schooling his features back to one of open friendliness, Harry introduced himself to Professor Quirrel.

"I-it's ve-very g-g-good to me-me-meet y-y-you Mr. P-p-potter," Stuttered the man.

Suddenly the man gasped as he saw Tähdet and Käärme and pointed toward them, his entire body trembling. Although the cowardly professor seemed on the verge of fainting, Harry was certain he saw cold calculation seep into the man's eyes. Something in the proferssor's gaze told Harry that he'd made a decision… right before Professor Quirrel's eyes rolled up and he collapsed in a dead faint.

Harry had no time to help the Professor up; however, as he was bombarded with crazy fans that appeared out of the blue. Twenty minutes later, the serpentine family and Hagrid managed to escape outside. Harry was panting and out of breath leaning, against a wall. He was very glad to have escaped with all of himself intact. Suddenly the halfbreed groundskeeper handed him a small cage.

"'ere 'arry. I know yer birthday passed, but 'ere's a present for yeh."

Inside the cage was a pretty snowy owl with big golden eyes. Harry's mouth unconsciously twitched into a small genuine smile, and at that moment, he looked every inch the sweet young child he was supposed to be. He looked up at Hagrid and smiled again.

"Thank you Hagrid."

The large groundskeeper smile happily, pleased to have found an acceptable gift. Seizing this chance to befriend the boy, Hagrid asked what they had bought.

"Oh, the usual, clothing, books, and other supplies."

Hagrid was going to continue the conversation in this vein for a while, but then realize something.

"Where yer wand 'arry?"

The little family looked completely dumbstruck.

"Wand?"

_$Wand?$_

"Yeah 'arry, wands are used by wizards to cast spells."

Two sets of eyes swiveled to face Tähdet, who had scrunched up her face as far as snakely possible trying to remember. Suddenly, she had an epiphany.

_$Oh, yousss meansss the ikle ssstickiesss the wizardssss would wave around? I thoughtssss they were sssseeing who could poke each othersss eyesss out firssst!$_

Harry sighed and turned to Hagrid, "No, it seems we've forgotten it."

This, of course led the entire group taking to trip over to _Ollivander's_. Upon entering the dingy little shop, Harry felt strangely uncomfortable, as if there were some, strange magic in the air… Suddenly there was a muffled squeak as both of Harry's parents attacked a small, odd looking man.

He was tiny, with strangely luminous silver eyes and was currently completely encased in Tähdet's coils. Harry decided then and there he dislike the man. Did he wait in a corner all day, just to scare people or something? These wizard people really needed to get some hobbies. Harry's mother on the other hand, was very happy with her new toy.

_$Lookssss at the sssilly ikle Foodlings, Hatchling. It thinksss it can ssssneaksss up on ussss. I sssentencesss it to death forsss imperssssonating a hunter…$_

_$Sorry mother, it's still useful, don't kill it jussst yet.$_

Tähdet reluctantly let the man go. The little wandmaker immediately sprang up and started to ramble on and on about James and Lily Potter again. Really, why did all these people talk to him about those losers anyway? He didn't want to learn about some dead couple, especially when they were some light side martyrs. Harry was snapped out of his internal grumbling when the wandmaker's tape measure flitted in front of his face, and was forced to settle for angry grumbling instead. Finally, Ollivander quit his incoherent mumbling and called the Tape measure off… Only to thrust wand after wand at Harry, demanding that he try them, before tossing them away again.

Unfortunately for the bored little family, the pile of rejects grew and grew. At long last, Ollivander took a small box from the back and brought it to Harry.

"Try this , holly and phoenix feather, nice and supple."

The parselmouth gave the new wand a halfhearted swish… just to fall back in surprise as a shower of sparkles shot out of the tip. In fact, they were all astonished; Tähdet so much that she fell off her perch on one of the shelves and collapsed onto . Again. Harry was almost too startled to stop the wandmaker from going on another rant. Oh Ajatar, the man would probably say his wand was the brother of the Dark Lords, or something equally as daft. These Wizarding types would say anything to make some money.

Harry quickly handed his money, throwing in some extra for a wand holster and left. Great, now it was time to face the idiots at Hogwarts. Did the stupidity ever end? The family held on to Hagrid's portkey, another moldy dog treat, to their infinite disgust, and were whisked off, back to Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/n: I'm so sorry I'm late on this one! I was unexpectedly busy and then I went to go volunteer, so I had no time to update. Also I do apologize for this chapter, I know it's not very good and I'm sorry. For some reason, it just didn't flow quite right, and I finally gave up. Something else I want to address is please, someone ****_please_**** beta for me? Please? Thank you! Also, as lord print pointed out, in parseltongue, all the sss make it quite difficult to read, so I will cut down on them… except Tähdet, unless further prompted. I like crazy snaky talk. Anyway please review, it means a lot to me!**

**Ceti H. Black- Thank you so much and I'm glad you enjoyed it. I definitely will be adding Slytherins, so don't worry!**

**Nedra . auervara- Thank you for your supportive words! No it was, but then I decided to wait!**

**Victory in Imagination- Thank you for reviewing! I have absolutely no idea how they'll interact, so wish me luck!:)**

**Mashkai30- Thank you so very much for your kind words! It's my utmost pleasure to write here, so I should thank you for taking the time to read my story!**

**Ice Dragon3- Thanks for your support! Don't worry about the meme like quality of Tähdet, it kind of reminds me of that too!**

**Kurogawa Yumi- Thank you, you're so sweet! I do hope I won't disappoint!**

**Kitkatrox- Thank you for your review, I'm so glad you enjoy them!**

**Charm13insomnia- Thank you very much for your supportiveness, I hope I didn't disappoint too much with this one!**

**Stardust of Orion- *****_tackles with a glomp*_**** Yay, thank you for your kind reviews! I'm so glad you liked the shopping scene, I really tried hard to make it good! I do try to make Tähdet as interesting as possible so thank you! I hope you like a potions loving Käärme, I promise I do have a plan for it!**

**Janieceal- Thank you so much! I hope you liked the chapter and I'll do my best with the Harry/Voldemort interactions!**

**Lord print-Thank you for your constructive criticism. Please understand that I am not a very experienced writer and I do need a lot of advice on what to improve upon. I hope future chapters won't be too hard to read and please feel free to tell me if other things aren't up to par! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Trapped in a Serpent's Coils**

**Disclaimer: Own HP?* ****_pouts_***** Wants please! **

" Avada Kedavra"- English

_$ Avada Kedavra$-_ Parseltongue

* * *

_**A Tiresome Twelfth:**_

_Harry spent the rest of his summer cooped up in his room. Due to the incessant nagging of his parents, Harry was forced to memorize the entirety of his first year books. It really was quite unfair. Harry was used to being outside, playing and hunting, not cooped up studying. He sighed again as he stared out the window of his bedroom. What a nice day out…_

_ $Hatchling!$ cried his father, $Pay more attention! You must show those bratsss who is the best!$_

_Harry sighed and returned to his studying, he'd already finished the first year required reading, now he had to study Runes and the Dark Arts as well. Tähdet had taught him an extremely Dark warding ritual, so he could now perform illegal spells in his room. Harry was very glad for that knowledge; however, this led to hours of practice, and Harry really wasn't very fond of falling on the floor twitching from exhaustion. Why, it wasn't dignified at all!_

_ Suddenly, a loud pounding on the door snapped Harry from his internal complaints. He dropped the book he was reading, My First Futhark Runes I, and raced for the door. Upon opening, the passageway revealed an irate Potion's Professor._

_ "Potter what took you so long? Never mind, I've been sent to inform you that you are required to take the Hogwarts Express along with all the other students, no special treatment. Your pets will be left here."_

_ With that the surly professor stormed off and out of sight. Harry sighed, despondent. September first already? How depressing, he'd spent a whole month in this room. Harry sighed again. Better get changed before he got there, least the old bat snap at him again. Twenty minutes later, an impeccably dressed Harry was walking out the door to the sounds of his parents' fond farewells._

_ $Remember Hatchling, don't embarrass usss now.$_

_ $Killsss themsss if theysss looksss at you funny ickle Hatchling. Dessstroysss them…$_

* * *

When Harry's portkey dumped him a King's Cross Station, he was completely lost. As a boy raised in the wilderness, Harry had never witnessed anything like it before. Cars, people, loud sounds, these were things he'd only ever heard of in the stories he had wheedled out of passing snakes. Feeling overwhelmed, Harry glanced down at his ticket, which had doubled as a one way portkey, and sighed unhappily. Where the heck was he supposed to find a platform nine and three quarters? Harry wandered the station, contemplating asking around, when suddenly, a noisy groups of red heads appeared next to Harry.

The fat woman in the group began to question her brood about the station in a loud screechy voice. Harry had to roll his eyes in disgust. Although her appearance was a lucky break for him, it didn't excuse the fact that they were clearly speaking of magic. In fact, when the children sprinted into the wall between platforms nine and ten, Harry almost wailed at their idiocy, did they want filthy muggles to get suspicious? When the family had passed, Harry calmly leaned against the wall and inconspicuously slipped in. Turning around, Harry gasped at the sight he was presented with.

The huge, shiny, red engine and all the bustling people in robes almost overwhelmed Harry. He could feel his mouth fighting to drop to the floor, just like some common mudblood. Harry shook off his stupor and, with all the dignity he could muster, boarded the train. He had half an hour left, and he wanted a compartment all to himself. Harry finally found one in the very back of the train, and settled himself in it.

Five minutes later, Harry had to admit he was bored out of his mind. With nothing else to do to pass the time, Harry fell into reminiscing about the few enjoyable moments of his summer. One of his favorites was when they had met the houselves.

* * *

Flashback:

Harry and his parents ran down the halls to escape Professor McGonagall. The stern woman had, for some reason, decided to take Harry under her wing. It was really annoying, as she would surprise him whenever he was out of his room to _talk._ Her long winded talks on honor and bravery bored him, and he really didn't understand the concept of Gryffindor bravery, it was stupidity at its finest. Harry cursed softly as he heard McGonagall's footsteps behind him.

Harry glanced back to see if the professor had found him yet, when he tripped over Tähdet's tail and he fell forward. Harry instinctively reached out with his hands to steady himself, only to feel them barely brush against a weird fruit painting. Suddenly, the portrait opened to reveal a kitchen full of the strangest creatures Harry had ever seen. The tiny things all squeaked happily when they saw the trio, despite the constant harassment from the pair of snakes. The elves even offered to feed the trio, conjuring rabbits when Käärme and Tähdet looked a little _too_ interested in the creatures.

Harry was very happy to have this respite from the rest of humanity. No annoying speeches, no light side propaganda just peace… Suddenly, Tähdet's _very_ thin restraint wore through and she pounced on an unlucky elf while screeching a war cry.

_$I'll killsss you I willsss, sssilly ickle Foodlingsss daresss tept me!$_

* * *

Harry grinned again in remembrance, before returning to his book. It was quite lucky he'd pocketed the book on the way out; otherwise he'd _die_ of boredom. The green eyed boy had gotten only two more pages into his book when the door of his compartment was flung open. A, very familiar, blond strutted in and perch himself delicately in the opposing seat. Harry returned to his book.

"Ahem."

Ignore.

"_Ahem!_"

Ignore.

"Stop ignoring me!"

Harry reluctantly set his book down once more. Dang it, he only had two more pages in this chapter! Doing his best to silence his internal grumblings, Harry sighed and looked at the blond.

"_What do you want!"_

Silence…

So… maybe he didn't do a very good job of controlling his temper …

"Well? Can I help you?"

The blond preened some before answering haughtily. "The name's Draco Malfoy. Who're you? You're not some _mudblood_, right?"

A Malfoy? _Great…_ Mother had warned him about them. She had said the Malfoys were more worthless than butterflies, as both were pretty and flounced around to show it, but one was actually useful, and, get this, it wasn't the blonds. Harry sighed.

"I'm Harry Potter, pleased to make your acquaintance."

The little blonde's eyes bulged out comically and he gasped. "_The_ Harry Potter?! Prove it, where's your scar?"

Harry pulled up his bangs, then attempted to engage the other boy in conversation. It couldn't hurt to befriend an influential family, could it?

* * *

The compartment door was flung open once more as two other boys strode in. The darker sat down with Draco and grinned at Harry, while other boy sat in a corner with a book.

"Hi, I'm Blaise Zambini, nice to meet you." Blaise gestured to the quiet boy, "And the one over in the corner is Theodore Nott."

Theo glanced up from his book and nodded, before returning to his book.

Blaise grinned, "He's not much of a talker. So who're you?"

Before Harry even had the chance to reply, Draco jumped in and started to brag.

"_This_ Blaise, is Harry Potter!" the snobby blond turned to address Harry, "Show them your scar!"

Harry couldn't help but be bewildered by the obsession the blond had with his scar. Another strange thing was how all these people know of it. Harry had always thought of it as an injury he got hunting, was he wrong? Before Harry had a chance to contemplate further, Blaise brought out a stack of cards and challenged him to a game of Exploding Snap, whatever that was.

* * *

Harry had just mastered the art of the card game when the door was thrown open yet again. Standing haughtily in the doorway was a brown haired girl with the most unfortunate set of beaver teeth Harry had ever seen. Behind her, a rotund little boy peered around her at them nervously.

"Neville's lost his toad, have you seen it?"

Harry frowned in annoyance. What a rude girl!

"No we did not." Harry started before he returned to his game.

The beaver girl scowled. She was very offended at his brusque manner. Before she could begin to speak however, Draco piped up.

"Salazar, what a rude mudblood."

Beaver looked a little offended, and was about to open her mouth again, when Blaise jumped in.

"Well Draco, you can't really blame her. Her filthy muggle parents couldn't have known to teach her manners or not to skulk around where she isn't wanted."

At this, Nott looked up from his book, "Well Mudblood, why aren't you leaving yet?"

The ginger's scowl grew deeper and she glared at each of the boys.

"My name is Hermione Granger, not _mudblood,_ and you are the rude ones." She spat in disgust, before flouncing off, "Come Neville."

The group exchanged quick looks before breaking into laughter. That was _too_ easy!

Fortunately for Harry, the rest of the ride was fairly calm, with the most notable occurrence being Draco's angry anti-muggle lecture after Hermione left. In fact, nothing really happened until they heard someone yelling for everyone to change into Hogwarts gear. Harry inhale sharply in excitement. He was so close to school now, and he couldn't wait to be sorted!

* * *

**A/n: Hi everyone, I'm so sorry it took so long; I'll try to never do it again. Thank you Stardust of Orion for checking up on me, again I really appreciate it. Well, this chapter was mostly the product of an all-nighter, so please pardon the poor writing, if there are a lot of issues, I will repair it. Again I really apologize, there have been major internet trouble, writer's block, and a busy schedule, so I'm really sorry it took so long. Oh, and if this ever happens again, just PM me and guilt trip me, it always works and I would appreciate it! On another note, is anyone interested in being a beta for me? I work better with deadlines and my grammar is pretty atrocious! Please review and constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**Ceti H. Black- Thanks, and I hope you like this longer chapter! I'm so sorry about the long delay, forgive me?**

**Raven1493- I'm glad you enjoy it! The professor fainted because he is playing a coward. Also who would suspect the guy hosting Voldie to be scared of snakes? It also makes fainting from the sight of a troll less unusual if he does it so often, so it sets up for that as well! And ****_*looks away sheepishly* _****I thought it would be really funny!**

**Geetac- Thanks, I'm glad you like it! Sorry it's been so long.**

**Cherrie-san- Thank you, and I'm really happy you think so, too! Tähdet is my favorite to write because it's so fun!**

**Demongirl808- Thank you, I will, I promise. I'm glad you like it!**

**Lord Print- Thank you for your suggestions, I really appreciate it! The main reason behind Harry's " Die, Die!" attitude is because I think anyone in a situation where they are removed from their lives and forced to change their way of living would be really stressed and irritable. The trick played by Ollivander and Mme. Pomfrey's thoughtless comment both set a stressed child into a defensive mode, and thus garnered an attack from him. Also, I must confess, I've always found Ollivander to be a bit creepy! Thank you for your offer, what are your writing strong points? I might take you up on it!**

**Kurogawa Yumi- You're so sweet! Can I give you a hug? Please? Thank you so much for your amusing comment, and your wonderfulness! Yes, the fainting was a calculated act, but to be honest, I just found that image too funny not to squeeze in somewhere!**

**StormyFireDragon- Thanks for the comments, I really appreciate reading your thoughts on all chapters!**

**A . j . l311- Thank you, and I'm really sorry It took so long.**

**Alice xolchx- Thanks, and updates will be more frequent, I promise.**

**Stardust of Orion- You are the best! Thank you! I (maybe) promise they won't eat Hedwig, I don't think I'm quite that cruel, but I've been wrong before! I'm glad you liked that scene, it was fun to write! I'm glad I'm not the only one creeped out by Ollivander!**

**Sakura Lisel- Thank you for your reviews, Bella and Tähdet are both quite similar, aren't they? With Tonks, well, she's being groomed into the little Order member she will become. Recruiting early and inclusions in important, but not very dangerous mission endears the Order to the recruit, and makes them feel important, ergo more loyal.**

**Pinapple69- Thanks, I'm so happy you like it, this story is so much fun to write, it makes me very glad people enjoy reading it!**

**Bookworm0902- Thank you, I'm so happy you enjoyed reading it, and I'm glad you don't mind Tähdet's speech patterns, she's so fun to write! You're so sweet, thank you! ****_*hugs*_**

**BelieverofManyThings- Thank you very much, and I'm sorry about the delay!**

**Awkwardtaxi- Thank you! I really glad you like the characters, I hope you like this chapter as well!**

**SakuraKoi- Thank you for your reviews, they're really cute! Please tell me how you think of this new one, and I'm sorry it took so long to update!**

**Gigimagic- Thank you for your kind words! I'm really happy you like it!**

**Lazov- Thank you! I'm really glad my attempts at humor actually worked and that you like it! I'm sorry my chapters are so short, but I can't focus very long, I have the attention span of a kitten, and I tend not to finish if it takes more than one sitting to finish. I'm glad you like the trio, their interactions are so fun to write!**

**I love vampires and werewolves- I'm so sorry it's been so long, please forgive me!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Trapped in a Serpent's Coils**

**Disclaimer: Own HP?* ****_pouts_***** Wants please! **

" Avada Kedavra"- English

_$ Avada Kedavra$-_ Parseltongue

-_Avada Kedavra- _ Thought Speech

* * *

_**A Tense Thirteenth:**_

When the children exited the train, Harry was swept off in the middle of the crowd. He was becoming quite terrified, as there were people pressing into him on each side, closer and closer… He desperately missed his parents. Harry gasped as a flailing elbow clipped his head as he wove through the crowd. Where was he supposed to go again? Then, out of the blue, Harry heard a very familiar voice call out.

"Firs' years, follow me!"

Harry scrambled over to the voice, ducking and weaving, until he saw the large form of the half-bred. Next to him, all clustered together, were the rest of the first years. Trotting quickly to keep up, Harry found himself thrust into a boat with the three purebloods he'd met on the train.

"Harry!" scolded Draco, "don't run off like that."

Harry had no chance to reply when the children around him started to gasp in wonder. Turning around, Harry himself had to struggle to contain his amazement. From this vantage point, Hogwarts was beautiful; she glowed as brightly as a jewel against the night sky. In that moment, Harry felt that it may actually be okay to spend seven years in this jail.

"But I'd _die_ if I became a slimy_ Snake,_ wouldn't you?"

Then the moment was ruined by a gangly ginger on the next boat over. Harry glared over at the boy with very familiar hair. The red head had been wildly gesticulating at the plump boy who'd lost his toad, but now was pointedly glaring at the boat Harry was in. Harry was very confused at the animosity, but even more so at the disgust on his boat mates' faces. Bewildered, Harry turned to Draco.

"Who's the rude one?"

Draco sneered angrily.

"_That_ Potter, is a Weasley."

Here, Draco raised his voice so the ginger could hear.

"My father told me all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford.*"

Upon hearing this comment, the Weasley glowered at Malfoy. Draco just looked dismissively at him, before turning away. At this slight, the boy growled and spat out words to the children in his boat, namely the beaver girl, toad boy, and some other kid.

"See, that's a slimy snake for you. Git. "

Finally, the boats docked at the foot of the castle and the children got off. Looking sternly at the group was Professor McGonagall, herself. The professor then dismissed Hagrid and led the children into the castle. When the group reached a small chamber, the woman stopped and began a speech about Houses and sorting.

"Welcome to Hogwarts…"

Harry tuned out after that. The professor had already given this speech before to him, three times, over the summer and he was sick of it. Finally, she finished and, with a stern look at several of the kids, left the children in the room. The first years around him murmured and mingled nervously together.

"How do they sort us?"

The question came from the plump toad boy. Weasely began to ramble about trolls. Other students that had heard him were now staring in horror. Harry actually did roll his eyes this time. Was the ginger completely stupid?

Harry was about to snap at the taller boy to pipe down, when a group of ghosts floated from the wall. They were speaking about someone named Peeves, when a ghost in medieval clothing noticed them. A few words promoting Hufflepuff later, and the children once again found themselves in the presence of Professor McGonagall.

"Now form a line, and follow me*"

The group was lead to the Great Hall. When Harry entered the room, he was astounded. The large eating area was impressive as was, but now it was just stunning. There were candles charmed to float in midair, casting a warm, welcoming, golden glow upon the students.

The best part, though, was the ceiling spelled to show the night sky. Harry saw many constellation he was familiar with, the stars had always been fascinating to him. Caught in this awed stupor Harry, again, felt amicable towards staying at Hogwarts.

Of course, this feeling was extinguished once more by the know-it-all mudblood. Beaver teeth muttered arrogantly about the ceiling, referencing her books. Thus, Harry was subsequently reminded that staying meant all the annoying idiots. Oh, joy.

The quiet voices of the new first years were silenced when a stool was brought out. Harry craned his head to get a better look. McGonagall brought out a ratty old hat and the first years leaned in to watch…. Suddenly, it opened along a rip and began to sing.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
your top hats sleek and tall,  
for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
and I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
so try me on and I will tell you  
where you ought to be._

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
for I'm a Thinking Cap!*

The Great Hall filled with applause at the end of the song and Harry clapped along as well. It was a remarkable piece of magic and he was curious as to what else it could do. McGonagall pulled out a long piece of parchment and began to read out names.

"Abbot, Hannah"

A pig tailed girl flounced up to the stool and the hat was placed on her. The other first years leaned in, eager to know her fate.

"Hufflepuff!"

The sorting continued in this vein. Harry wasn't surprised when Draco was sorted into Slytherin, but pretty much ignored the others. This continued until it got to Harry's turn.

"Potter, Harry"

The entire Hall grew quite with anticipation as he strolled over to the hat. Harry kept his poise, acting calm and collected, but was internally a wreck. There were so many eyes on him, and if he didn't get into Slytherin? His parents would be so disappointed…

The last thing Harry saw were the curious faces of his schoolmates, then the brim of the hat slipped over his eyes.

_"Well, what do we have here?"_

Harry almost had a panic attack at the voice in his mind.

_"Interesting… so much darkness in one so young."_

Finally, Harry realized who it must have been.

_"Are you the hat?"_

_"Why, yes child, I am,"_ The mind voice gave a chuckle.

_"Please Slytherin, please Slytherin…"_

_"Slytherin, huh? I will admit you are ambitious, but perhaps smart enough for Ravenclaw as well?"_

_"Slytherin!" _ Harry begged the voice.

_"Hmm… Gryffindor would suit you also… Such a brave child!"_

_"No!" _Harry howled in his mind, what an awful choice!

_"I suppose Hufflepuff would also be acceptable, your loyalty to your family is commendable."_

Harry gasped, anything but that! What kind of a Dark Lord came from _Hufflepuff_?!

_"No, please, not that!"_

_"Hmm…please you say? Alright then, little Badger, It is done!"_

_"Wait, but I-"_

_"Better be…"_

* * *

*** signifies quotes from the book**

**A/n: Well, first of all… hi every one! Sorry about the delay! I'm such a procrastinator, I'm sorry. I swear this was due out a week ago! Had become a beta for Cresendo noise is dead, but due to reasons, it didn't work out. Well, anyway, please don't hate me for the cliff hanger… Again, I'm really sorry about the wait. I just want to address a guest that said my sss's are stupid. Excuse me, but me went over this. I cut back on Harry and Käärme, I get to keep crazy mama snake as a guilty pleasure! Please leave it be. Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy, so please do!**

**Cresendo noise is dead- Thank you for everything you've done for me.**

**KyuubiChild717- I can't wait to write the scene, either, it's going to be fun! Can you imagine them seeing two giant reptiles? I agree Käärme and Theo would get along, they're very similar.**

**SakuraKoi- I'm sorry, but I'm a slash writer, and this is a Voldemort/ Harry pairing. I'd love any other input you may have, but I'm sticking with my pairing.**

**xXTOFXx- Thanks for the correction, I got my hair colors mixed! I fixed the mistake, and thanks once again! I think I wrote the kids like that because they follow Draco, and he is at ease… Well, that and I'm not very good at pureblood mannerisms yet! Thanks for your review!**

**FraggleGaggles- Thanks!**

**Raven1493- Thanks for your sweet comment! Sorry I put off the sorting again… I must confess, you gave me the idea to do this cliff hanger, so… forgive me? **

**Stardust of Orion- Thanks for your always wonderful comments! I'm glad you enjoyed the house elf scene, I had a lot of fun imagining and writing it! I'm very happy you liked the social interactions as well, I look forward to writing more of them!**

**Charm13insomnia- I'm glad you're excited about that as well! Hmm, underhanded tactics, or blatant evil… Only time will tell!**

**RebelliousOne- I'm glad you liked it, and it will be very funny to see how Severus deals with Harry! I can't wait to write out jealous Hermione, for some reason I really don't like her. Hmm… maybe Dumbles will choke on a lemon drop!**

**Guest-** **Please don't make nasty comments on the sss's anymore it not only upsets me, but it also frustrates me and hurts my feelings. I am doing the best I can to give you an enjoyable story. So if you have anything to say, please do it in a polite manner.**

**TigerSnakeFang- Thanks! I'm really happy you enjoyed my story! Tähdet is wonderful, isn't she! I'm not quite sure what you mean by your question, sorry, can you please explain?**

**I 3 Zebras- Aww, thanks! I'm happy you liked it! I will I promise.**

**LavandersFlower- Thank you, I'm very glad you enjoy the story! I'll do my best to update faster!**

**Linaceae- I'm glad you like the story! I'll try to tone down the arrogance, I think that's just the crazy snake upbringing talking there! I've always thought that the majority of Harry's eye problems were due to malnutrition and extensive time in a dark cupboard. I did look it up, and malnutrition can affect the eyes, so perhaps that's why. **

**The snakes are dark because first of Tähdet is Bellatrix's ex-familiar, but also because of the mythology behind Käärme. Ajatar, a name that you've seen before in the story, is a demon in Finish mythology that is the mother of serpents and other reptiles. In the story, Käärme is the direct descendant of this creature, and so is also dark. If you have any other question, or want clarification, please feel free to PM me or ask in a review!**

**Gigimagic- Your welcome! I'm so happy that you enjoy my story this much! Don't worry, you're not the only one whose family thinks they're crazy, mine has also been subject to my insane laughter!**

**Aspygirlredo- Thanks, I'll start updating faster, I will!**

**Bookreader911- I'm sorry, I'll get right on to the next chapter!**


End file.
